


The Mythmaker

by TheresaGray



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Sourcefed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dimension Travel, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Multi, Paralysis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresaGray/pseuds/TheresaGray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The SourceFed crew gets sucked into their D&D world by a vortex of evil. A bit of Sam/Maude, later Maude/Bree. Mostly fluff and angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mythmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this too seriously, I need writing practice and SourceFed's D&D sessions to inspire me to do so. May or may not be continued. Let me know what you'd like to see in the comments.

"Did you hear that?" Sam yelled out into the darkness that surrounded him, surprised by the piercing shriek that caused his ears to ring.

"No, hear what?" a Australian sounding voice called out to him, which he immediately recognized.

Whilst his vision had not returned to him yet, Sam clearly heard muffled movements a few yards away from him. "Maude?"  his voice lowering to a whisper. Reassured by an affirmative grunt from the Australian, he asked "...Did you lie to make me feel better?"

Maude, arduously inching closer to him responded "Yeah, that was fucking terrifying." Sam could feel her body warmth as she sat next to him muttering curses to herself.

Sam tried to turn his head to Maude but found himself unable to, "this is the weirdest dream I've had in a while. I can't see and I can't move my body."

"SHIT," Maude exclaimed upon inspection of Sam's body, "there is a massive bruise on your head." Worry struck her when she saw the rock supporting Sam's head on the forest floor, which she figured he might have fallen on.  Recalling an article she recently read about the level of pain videogame characters encounter and the impact the same level would have in real life, she remembered a paragraph on internal bleeding, and reached for her jean's back pocket to look for her phone.

 _Battery critically low_.

"Of course," Maude thought to herself. She straddled Sam's body and turned on her phone's flashlight to inspect his eyes. The lack of remarks from Sam about her sitting on top of him made her feel even more anxious.

Maude moved the light towards Sam's face and noticed that his pupils didn't immediately dilate. "We can't move your body. I think you might be bleeding internally." Maude stated seriously while carefully getting off his body.

Sam turned silent. His breathing became faster as fear took over his every thought.

Meanwhile the Australian was wandering around the clearing, giving the blonde on the floor some space and time to think. "Okay Sam, don't freak out, but I think we might somehow have been teleported to our Dungeons and Dragons world." Maude quaked as she recognition the clearing in the forest from a map in her campaign.

"That's uh, good news, right?" Sam inquired quietly, "that means you know this place like the back of your hand, we can find Mild Miles, Shady, we can maybe stay away from monsters." He stammered, not being able to hide the conflicting emotions of excitement and fear in his voice.

"Yeah, if I had prepared the campaign that far ahead...We don't know what lurks in the shadows of---" Maude stopped when she noticed faint meowing. She got up while informing Sam of the noise she heard when her eyes shifted from Sam's paralyzed body to a deer staring right at them. Instantaneously she spotted a red glint in the deer's eyes and knew trouble was coming. "Sam. Be quiet and don't regain the ability to move your limbs the next few seconds, there's a deer staring right at us" Maude whispered urgently to the man on the forest floor.

"Deer aren't violent, right?" Sam joked despite everything and the deer charged at them a mere second later.

In a haze of unfamiliar uncertainty Maude turned to shield Sam's body with her own. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a crimson cat fly right past her head with its claws out and aiming straight for the deer's head.

Sam froze as he took in the noises produced by hooves stomping the floor, a cat aggressively hissing, and Maude breathing heavily as the scene unfolded before her.

Soon enough the deer stormed off, bucking in a successful attempt to throw the cat off him.

Maude turned to Sam, relieved the danger had passed, "Next time, listen when I tell you to be quiet, okay?"

"I will," Sam promised, the guilt practically dripping from his lips. "What happened to the deer?" he was still uncertain of their safety now that the deer could not be heard anymore.

"Well," Maude started while walking over to the feline and picking it up. "It seems you have a guardian angel in the form of a...cat," she continued while petting the creature whose expression seemed exceptionally gentle in comparison to minutes before.

  "Awesome! I guess it's time to find out if I'm Calven or Sam in this world, dimension, alternative universe thing. I will use my power with which I can communicate with animals to thank it." Sam felt little paws reach out for his face as Maude hovered the cat near him so they could talk face to face. "Hello little kitty, thank you for saving my life. Would you like to be my loyal animal companion?" He was filled with anticipation and excitement to find out if his powers worked in this world, he thought about his Ring of Nearly Everythring and all the potential he would have.

A scratch to his chin snapped him out of his daydream about his potential powers and he realized that the lines between reality and fantasy might have been blurred when they arrived into this world.

"I think that means you're Sam, as you didn't have to roll badly for that to happen to your face," the Australian spoke, laughing at the mild harm the cat had done to Sam.

Sam, however, was not in a laughing mood. Despite having been able to feel the scratch, two of his senses were still largely inoperative and he had counted on the fact that he could fix it using his magic ring. "That means that I can't fix myself." He said, sadly.

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

 

Maude had been working on the beginnings of what was supposed to be a primitive camp in the forest clearing as she talked Sam through what she was doing in an attempt to calm him down.

"We're lucky I brought double my regular lunch to work today," Maude simply stated as she went through her bag to find some sandwiches to feed Sam and herself. Their furry companion was idly watching in hopes of being fed, too.

Sam and Maude had been discussing the world the Australian had created, and with that all the possible terrors that potentially roamed their vicinity. Maude tried to reassure Sam that if she had correctly recognized the world they were now in as her Dungeons and Dragons world, that there wouldn't be that many baddies around. An occasional travelling merchant and forest creatures could mostly be found in this area.  

"I'm not that hungry," Sam said when Maude moved closer to give him a sandwich.

"You might not be, but I haven't had breakfast yet." Maude spoke in between biting into the bread hungrily.

When Maude finished her brunch she put the sandwich for Sam back in her bag for him to eat later.

"Hey, do you think we're the only ones here?" Maude asked while staring into the still barely light forest.

When Sam didn't respond Maude turned around and found him lying eerily still. "Shit," she loudly called out as she ran over to check Sam's pulse.

Maude gently put two fingers against his throat, anxiously looking for the rhythm of his blood pumping through his veins.

Sam's gentle and quiet snore took her by surprise, but relief washed over her and she remained in her position for another brief moment to take in the sight of Sam, still lying on the cold ground. She had exchanged the rock under his head for his bag a few hours ago, but other than that not much had changed.

Barely anything had changed. They had been in the same place for hours and Sam's condition wasn't improving much, Maude had been confident in her assessment of his injury, but without medical help she wasn't sure he would be okay. The Australian muttered to herself, she hadn't been able to help Sam nor had they come up with any plan for what to do next. She felt the frustration build up inside of her and decided it was time to do something.

 Maude stormed off, leaving an unconscious Sam behind, with only one goal in mind: finding something to cure Sam's injury.

The cat taken aback by Maude's sudden determination to leave Sam behind, curled up next to him on the floor, scanning the area for potential threats and awaiting Maude's return. 

Remembering the maps she had prepared for the next Dungeons and Dragons session she found one of the larger roads that would lead to Iredell. She knew it was used as trade route mostly so the Australian decided to hide behind a nearby bush.

It was not long until she saw a dark silhouette approach.


End file.
